Baby Looney Tunes Season 1 Credits
Main Title Theme Lisa Silver Patty Way Music by Steve Bernstein Julie Bernstein Interstitial Songs by Robin Frederick Gary Fry Sara Hoagland Hunter Matt Oppenheimer Main Title Storyboard Gloria Jenkins Curt Walstead Jeff Baik Main Title Animation Yearim Studios Co., Ltd. Voice Director Michael Hack Voice Casting and Talent Coordination Blt Productions, Ltd. Recording Facility Griffiths Gibson & Ramsay Productions, Inc. Production Manager Tanya K. Taylor Production Coordinator Neera Garg Voice Director's Assistant Gail Wilson Sound Engineers Rob Crain James Spooner Keith White Starring the Voices of Ian James Corlett As Baby Taz June Foray As Granny Janyse Jaud As Melissa Terry Klassen As Baby Sylvester Britt McKillip As Baby Lola Sam Vincent As Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy, Baby Tweety Chiara Zanni As Petunia Additional Voices Mariko Kage Ellen Kennedy Animation Timing Directors Becky Bristow Chris Clayson Aaron Crippen Barbara Dourmashkin Holly du Rivage Rex Faraday Richard Gasparian Patrick Gleeson Jil Jacobs Larry Leichliter Randy Ludensky Mike Lyman Graham Morris Hilary Phillips Nelson Recinos Kunio Shimamura Storyboard Supervisors Bob Doucette Mark Howard Interstitial Songs Directed by Curt Walstead Storyboard Artists Jeff Allen Jeff Baik Lisa Baytos Mike Borkowski Kathleen Carr Curtis Cim Vic Dal Chele Holly Forsyth Sandra Frame Kevin Frank Storyboard Artists (Cont.) Mary Hanley Llyn Hunter Norma Klingler Irieno Maramba Art Mawhinney Mike Milo Declan Moran Bob Richardson Lenord Robinson Rafael Rosado David Smith Alex Soto Camila Mitton Neal Sternecky Karl Toerge Keith Tucker Curt Walstead Wendell Washer Character Design Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Andy Chiang Gordon Hammond John Suzuki Prop Design Holly Burock Catherine Burch Dana Granger Gordon Hammond BG Design Enzo Baldi Cynthia Ignacio Hakjoon Kang Marina Levikova BG Paint Michael Chen Chui-Hui Song Rozalina Tchouchev Maryann Thomas Miok Yu Ink and Paint Supervisor Gene DuBois Color Key Artin Aghamalian Carolyn Guske Chris Hooten Linda Redondo Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Eleanor Dahlen Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Kathleen Svetlik Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Bill Ohansian Director of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Mark McNalley Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Assistant Editor Illya Cano Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kathy Bennett Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Monterey-West Sound Re-Recording Engineers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Brian Herman, C.A.S. Supervising Sound Effects Editor Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor Scott Kolden Foley Mixer David West Foley Artists Patrice Atiee Scott Kolden Animation Services Wang Films Productions, Co. Ltd. Cuckoos Nest Studios Animation Director Alice Ho Production Manager Yu Mei Wang Yearim Studios Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Dong Young Lee Director Gi Heong Jeong Yeson Animation Studios Animation Director Park Dong Kwon Production Manager Kim Il Suk Animation Services (Cont.) Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Animation Directors Yu Mun Won Dong Kun Won Toon Town Animation Animation Director Sung Chan Le Big Star Enterprise, Inc. Animation Director Gi Tak Cha Production Manager Yeong Il Jung Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Animation Director Song Geun Sik Production Manager Shi Ju Hee Production Manager Haven Alexander Assistant Production Managers Robby Huckell Finbarr O'Riordan Production Coordinators Eric Cookmeyer Becky Lau Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marlene Fenton Marci Gray Laura Marquez Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Rose Mesa Maria Womack Casting Adminstrator Liz Carroll Business and Legal Affairs Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Lorri A. Bond Christopher Keenan Linda Steiner Production Management Andy Lewis Educational Consultant Dr. Miki Baumgarten This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2002 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation a AOL time Warner Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids WB! Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies